Das Haus Anubis
Das Haus Anubis '''is a children's television series produced jointly by Belgian broadcaster Studio 100 and Nickelodeon and a remake of Het Huis Anubis. With a seven-figure production budget, it is one of Nickelodeon's largest in house productions, and the first German daily soap opera specifically aimed at children. From September 29, 2009 to May 4, 2012 the show has been running both on children's channel Nick (daily at 19:20/7:20pm) and repeated in the afternoon and on weekends, and on music channels VIVA. Das Haus Anubis is aimed at children twelve years old and above, and is the German remake of the successful Dutch television program Het Huis Anubis. This 2006-2009 series was one of the most successful children's series in Benelux countries. The series concluded on May 4, 2012 with 3 seasons and 364 episodes. Summary The show focuses on eight students living at a boarding school "Anubis House" of which Nina is the new occupant. On the day of her arrival the surly caretaker Victor shows her room. What she dosen't know that her room once belonged to Linn the best friend of Luzy. Linn has disappeared without a trace. Nina's first encounter with Luzy is not exactly cordial. Luzy who is very concerened for Linn would rather throw the scared Nina straigth out. But this is not the only secret in the school. The walls of the house in which the eight students live together seem to hide another secret. A fellow student disappears, the caretaker seems on his guard and the teachers begin acting stragely when talking about the house. A little anxious but driven by curiosity the students set out to dicover the secrets of their home. Differences with the original version There are several changes made from the original Dutch version. Obviously, the first major difference are names of the main characters. Aside from Victor and Mara, everyone has another name. However their personalities and taste in clothes stay the same as in the dutch version. Also the story of season 1 was exactly the same as it was in the dutch version, but the next season changes a bit. Even though the main story arch of season 2 was the same, they shifted some side storylines to the other characters and also deleted two major characters who were introduced in season 2 of the original, Joyce and Noa, and combined them into one character Charlotte. Also the character of Mara, who left halfway season 2 of the original version, stayed in the German version and took over the part of Noa had in the story of the second season of the Dutch version. Characters Nina Martens '''Nina Martens '''is the main protagonist of Das Haus Anubis. She is very shy when she first arrived and is accused for Linn's dissapearance. Nina has lost her parents when she was little and now lives with her grandmother. Her first friend was Daniel who later became her love interest. Also Nina was not the chosen one like in the english version.Some people thought it was her but later revealed that Mara was the chosen one, she just has to find and protect the real chosen one. Daniel Gutenberg '''Daniel Gutenberg '''is the secondary protagonist of Das Haus Anubis.He is shown to be very sweet and clever. When Nina first arrived he was her only friend.Daniel is usually the one who solves puzzles and helps Nina find clues.He started a club with Nina and Delia called the secret club of the old pasture(sibuna).Later in season 3 Daniel gets in a coma, where the doctor hid him along with Mara but later returned to the House. Delia Sefeeld '''Delia Sefeeld '''is the fashion expert in Das Haus Anubis.She isn't very smart and can sometimes be a hotheaded. Delia cares alot about her looks because she always wants to look her best. At first she was dating Kaya but after missing some dates they break up. Delia loves shopping and everything thats pink. .Delia is one of the founding members of the club. Luzy Schoppa' '''Luzy Schoppa ' Category:Das Haus Anubis